I Giorni
by Akari Seikawa
Summary: Di kala hari yang kian berganti, mimpi akan masa lalu itu terus menghantui. Siapakah engkau, wahai jiwa yang terbelenggu di dalam repetisi gelap malam tak berbintang?


**Selamat Hari Fallentine bagi yang merayakan. Telat? Telat. Tapi enggak masalah.**

**Kenapa baru diunggah sekarang? Karena tanggal 14 kemarin saya sibuk merayakan Fallentine bersama budak-budak kendo kampus. Training camp, apalah itu.**

**Saya dapat berapa banyak coklat? 3 bungkus. Iya, dari asisten editor saya tercinta, Mlle. Donat-chwan yang itu juga belinya di minimarket pas diskon dan dirangkap sekaligus hadiah ulang tahun untuk saya. Enggak apa-apa, saya senang kok. *efek suara tarik ingus di sini***

**Sebagai catatan, saya bukanlah akademisi kedokteran dan untuk menyelesaikan fiksi penggemar ini saya melakukan riset kecil terlebih dahulu (dan sejujurnya naskah ini sudah direvisi ulang lebih dari lima kali). Segala macam kesalahan yang mungkin masih terdapat di dalamnya, saya mohon maaf.**

* * *

**UPDATE:**

**Terima kasih atas review yang telah diberikan. Berikut saya akan menjawabnya.**

**Donatcchi: Kamu senang menyiksa saya, ya, segala minta nulis yang begini lagi!? Kamu kan tahu sendiri terjadinya seorang Seikawa menulis fuwafuwakampret itu semacam komet yang cuma lewat 73 tahun sekali! Yah, meskipun begitu, saya akan mencoba untuk menambahkan jatah fuwafuwakampret ke dalam daftar penulisan. Dan... agaknya setelah selesai masa koas Zuikaku memang membuka rumah jagal.**

**Reppu: Enggak usah lo, gue yang nulis saja moebetes! Enggak kepikiran sama sekali bagaimana caranya memasukkan plot sudden-turn-of-events-here-and-there di cerita yang begini. Ada juga ini bakal panjang banget. Dan saya malas kalau benar harus begitu, haha. Crack pair itu ada untuk memperteguh kekuatan OTP, yakinlah akan hal itu. Mengulik bidang yang mendukung tema dasar sebuah karya adalah kewajiban, terutama jika bidang-bidang yang bersangkutan merupakan bidang besar yang tidak saya geluti.**

**Gasian Gaond: ****Crack pair itu ada untuk memperteguh kekuatan OTP, yakinlah akan hal itu. Wogh, ya, tentu saja hati Kaga hanya milik Akagi seorang, wong tubuhnya saja terbuat dari bangkai kakaknya Akagi. Semi inses? Astaga. Anda akademisi kedokteran? Bagaimana penilaian Anda terhadap fiksi penggemar saya ini? Apakah ada kesalahan-kesalahan yang cukup mengganggu dan perlu diperbaiki? Dokter Kaga dan pegawai kantoran/polisi Akagi adalah *masukkan semua pendapat yang sangat amat bias di sini*  
**

**Detak: Ya, ZKKG adalah virus yang harus diperangi. ****Crack pair itu ada untuk memperteguh kekuatan OTP, yakinlah akan hal itu. Anda jangan ikut menyiksa saya dengan meminta cerita fuwafuwakampretlah! Saya ini benar-benar setengah mati nulis yang begini! Sampai jumpa bulan Agustus? Ah, paling nanti kalau kokoro penyembah AKKG ini luber juga tahu-tahu muncul dedelusian baru, haha. Wah, Anda rela diabetes karena fiksi penggemar minta asupannya sama penulis lain, ya. Saya nyerah kalau disuruh bikin anak orang diabetes pakai fiksi penggemar.  
**

**DJ-san: Cerita yang lurus memang, terutama karena enggak memungkinkan untuk bikin drama-tragedi di hari yang berbahagia ini. ****Crack pair itu ada untuk memperteguh kekuatan OTP, yakinlah akan hal itu.  
**

**Yami-chan Kagami: Kalau Akagi jadi dokter nanti Kaga minta dibedah kokoro-nya. /heh**

**iDutchman: Sila cek profil untuk asupan AKKG lainnya dan semoga bisa memenuhi ekspektasi Anda.**

* * *

**I Giorni  
**

**Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

**\- pernyataan kepemilikan aka disclaimer -**

**Kantai Collection copyright by KADOKAWA GAMES and DMM - dot - com  
**

**Da aku mah apa atuh cuma tukang delusi yang akhirnya diutus untuk menulis.**

**\- peringatan -**

**delusi**

**batal konten dewasa karena ini terlalu fuwafuwakampret  
**

**saya ngapain nulis cerita kayak gini**

**\- ucapan terima kasih -**

**KBBI**

**Chibi, mahasiswi kesehatan masyarakat yang sudah membantu saya dengan riset seputar dunia kedokteran yang saya butuhkan  
**

**semua orang yang beberapa hari ini sudah menjadi objek penderita dari segala macam ocehan random saya**

* * *

_Tangannya terulur dan menarikku keluar menuju dunia._

_Di kotak pasir._

_Bermandikan cahaya matahari._

_Sebuah istana pasir._

"_BA!"_

* * *

AKU tersentak dari tidurku dan sesak kembali merajai seluruh rongga pernapasanku. Sembari melempar diriku jatuh dari kasur, tanganku meraba liar permukaan meja kecil tepat di samping kasurku, mencari bronkodilator. Masih sambil melawan sesak yang begitu menjerat aku menodong masuk satu-satunya benda yang bisa menyelamatkan jiwaku itu ke dalam mulutku dan dengan sekuat tenaga menarik dan membuang napas sampai keadaanku kembali normal.

Ya, beginilah kehidupanku. Setiap kali sesuatu mengejutkanku, aku akan mengalami sesak napas, hingga yang terparah, kejang. Aku sudah mengidapnya sejak kecil. Entah apa penyakitku. Dan entah mengapa, mimpi yang sama terus berepetisi, dan secara sadar menjadi alarm sekaligus pemicu kumatnya penyakitku. Jengkel, tentu. Terutama saat aku tersadar bahwa aku sama sekali tidak memiliki ingatan tentang apa terjadi di dalam mimpiku. Siapa yang selalu menyulut sumbu api di dalam diriku. Dan hal itulah yang kemudian mendorongku untuk menjadi seorang internis. Meskipun sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menemukan obat bagi penyakitku ini.

Aku melempar bronkodilatorku ke kasur dan bangkit untuk segera bersiap menuju rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Melihat refleksi wajahku di cermin wastafel, benar-benar kacau. 35 tahun sudah aku menjalani kehidupan ini, 13 tahun mengenyam pendidikan kedokteran hingga berhasil menjadi seorang spesialis pulmonologi muda, 4 tahun menjalankan praktek, namun hal sekecil inilah yang menjadi satu-satunya pembunuhku. Pembunuh dalam diam. Pembunuh yang kian menggerogoti akal sehatku.

* * *

"SENSEI, selamat pagi."

Aku menoleh, menatap seorang lulusan muda bidang yang sama denganku sudah berdiri tegak tepat di samping pintu ruanganku, menunggu kedatanganku.

"Pagi," jawabku singkat seraya menaruh tas kerjaku di atas meja.

"Visitasi untuk pasien nomor—"

"Cuci mukamu," potongku.

"Eh?" gadis di hadapanku memasang muka bingung.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Lihat dirimu. Rambut berantakan, wajah kusam, kemeja lecek... Kau pikir kau siapa? Pengemis?" tegurku seraya memukul kepala gadis itu dengan gulungan kertas laporannya.

"M, maaf! Saya akan segera kembali!" serunya sebelum kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu.

Aku kembali menghela napas panjang dan memijat dahiku dengan frustrasi. Namanya Zuikaku, lulusan kedokteran salah satu universitas terkemuka di ibu kota. Musim semi lalu didaftarkan sebagai koas yang akan bertugas di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Aku ditunjuk untuk menjadi dokter pembimbingnya di stase organ dalam. Menurut penuturan rekan dokter pembimbing di stase-stase lainnya, Zuikaku tidak terlalu buruk. Ia cuma masih polos saja. Kuakui, ia memang tidak terlalu bodoh, hanya saja tidak beretika selayaknya seorang dokter pada seharusnya. Dan mungkin juga bisa dikatakan bahwa ia merupakan pembunuh kedua dalam hidupku. Jika sampai akhir masa koasnya ia terus mengujiku seperti ini, mungkin cepat atau lambat aku akan mati karena serangan jantung atau tekanan darah tinggi akibat meladeninya.

Tak lama ia kembali. Setidaknya lebih rapi. Masih dengan memasang wajah jengkel aku melangkah keluar lebih dulu, menuju pasienku.

* * *

"KONDISI pasien sudah jauh lebih baik dibandingkan kemarin. Jika tekanan darahnya sudah benar-benar stabil, besok pun sudah bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit."

Ada raut kegembiraan terpancar secara nyata dari wajah-wajah letih di hadapanku saat ini. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan istrinya yang tak jauh berbeda, paling-paling pekerjaan mereka tak seberapa, dan jelas akan menjadi sangat lega ketika mendengar pernyataan seorang dokter seperti barusan. Jelas kesembuhan dari suatu penyakit—atau setidaknya pulihnya kondisi tubuh—adalah sebaris doa yang terus mereka panjatkan pada Tuhan, namun, tanpa perlu menjadi munafik, jelas bahwa lebih cepat mereka meninggalkan rumah sakit, lebih kecil tanggungan biaya yang harus mereka bayarkan.

Seselesainya Zuikaku mencatat seluruh hasil pemeriksaan pasien tersebut, kami pun berpamitan pada keluarga dan sang pasien dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sensei, visitasi selanjutnya—"

"Jadwal operasi pasien nomor 8 diundur menjadi lusa. Kau ini melamun atau apa kemarin, hah?" aku kembali menegur Zuikaku atas kelalaiannya. Lagi.

"A, ah, maaf! Saya membawa catatan yang lama!"

Aku kembali menggulung kertas di genggamanku dan memukul kepalanya sebelum kemudian meninggalkannya. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ada koas yang sebegini menyebalkannya.

"S, Sensei, apa ada hal lain yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya sembari mengejarku.

"Tidak ada," jawabku dingin tanpa menatapnya sama sekali.

"Ah, tapi, jam tugas saya masih—"

Aku berhenti melangkah dan kembali menatapnya dengan jengkel.

"Kalau memang kau memiliki waktu kosong, gunakan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahanmu dan untuk merapikan dirimu. Jangan kau pikir karena saya dokter muda, saya akan segan untuk membuatmu gagal."

Zuikaku hanya berdiri terdiam, menunduk. Ia mendekap papan jalannya erat. Sayangnya sikap seperti itu pun tak akan mempan untuk membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Dengan segala tindakanmu yang seperti itu, menjadi tukang jagal ayam pun—"

_Bruk!_

Belum selesai aku menegur koas keparat di hadapanku, seseorang menabrakku. Aku segera menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita terjatuh dan barang-barang bawaannya berserakan di lantai. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membantunya berdiri dan kembali menumpuk beberapa kotak yang dibawanya.

"Ah, maaf, jangan repot-repot membantuku," ucapnya dengan cepat seraya kembali mengangkat kotak-kotak tersebut.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkan."

Wanita itu berlalu dengan cepat. Ia kelihatan tidak jauh berbeda usia denganku. Jaket salah satu perusahaan pengiriman barang yang dikenakannya jelas menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai kurir barang. Rasanya agak menyedihkan melihatnya. Padahal ia sangat cantik.

"Sensei."

Aku menoleh.

"Di dunia ini memang banyak orang ceroboh sepertiku. Aku pun tahu bahwa aku yang saat ini jelas tidak berkompeten sama sekali untuk menjadi apa yang aku impikan. Tapi... melihat tindakan Sensei barusan meyakinkanku bahwa aku tidak akan mundur. Meskipun Sensei sangat keras terhadapku, tapi sesungguhnya itulah dorongan yang akan membuatku maju. Terima kasih, Kaga-sensei. Aku akan berjuang lebih keras lagi."

Entah ada angin apa Zuikaku berkata demikian, membungkukkan badannya, lalu berlari meninggalkanku. _Ah, paling-paling ia ingin cepat pulang dan tidur._

* * *

SAMPAI jam makan siang tiba, aku hanya duduk di ruanganku, membolak-balik halaman demi halaman berkas-berkas yang bertumpuk di mejaku. Entahlah, meskipun aku tidak memiliki jadwal tersisa untuk hari ini, aku tidak merasa betah untuk menetap di rumah atau pun pergi entah ke mana. Tapi begini pun terasa tidak tepat. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika setelah jam jagaku usai aku mencoba untuk menyegarkan pikiran.

* * *

LEWAT dari jam makan siang pun aku meninggalkan rumah sakit dan berjalan kaki sampai halte bis terdekat, berniat untuk mencari beberapa buku lama. Setibanya di halte, yang kulihat adalah satu pemandangan yang cukup menarik perhatian. Di seberang jalan sana kulihat seorang nenek tua yang nampaknya tengah bersilat lidah dengan seorang wanita... yang setelah kusimak baik-baik adalah wanita kurir yang sama dengan yang menabrakku tadi pagi di rumah sakit. Si wanita nampak menarik lengan si nenek, dan si nenek berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri. Beberapa orang di sampingku nampak berbisik-bisik membicarakan mereka, sedang yang lain mungkin berpura-pura acuh tak acuh. Aku pun tak terkecuali. Itu bukan urusanku dan aku tidak ingin mempersulit diriku dengan ikut campur sehingga terseret ke dalam masalah orang lain.

Syukurlah bisku tiba. Namun langkahku terhenti kala dua orang polisi menghampiri wanita di seberang sana. Entah karena angin apa, refleksku menarikku menyingkir dari pintu bis dan malah berlari menghampiri kerumunan kecil di seberang sana.

"Maaf, tapi Anda harus mengikuti kami ke pos," ucap salah seorang polisi padanya.

"Eh, tapi aku tidak melakukan apa pun!" sanggah si wanita kurir.

Si nenek nampak kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya dan kedua polisi itu seolah terus menekan si wanita kurir. Aku pun menghadang kedua polisi tersebut dan dengan tegas menegur, "Kalian itu polisi, bukan? Bukankah sebaiknya kalian mendengarkan penjelasannya terlebih dahulu?"

Yang membuatku heran adalah kedua polisi itu nampak kaget sekaligus ketakutan kala memandang wajahku.

* * *

"JADI, kau berusaha menawarkan bantuan pada nyonya ini untuk menyeberang, namun beliau urung?"

"B, begitulah."

"K, kami mohon maaf atas kesalahpahamannya!"

Si wanita kurir melangkah dengan gontai keluar dari pos polisi dan berjongkok di sampingku. Ia menghela napas yang sangat panjang. Berkali-kali.

"Ya ampun, sebegitu mencurigakannyakah diriku sampai jadi seperti ini?" rengeknya sambil mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya.

"Di dunia ini, ada banyak orang yang memiliki harga diri tinggi sehingga urung menerima kebaikan hati dari orang lainnya," tanggapku seadanya.

Ia kembali menghela napas panjang dan bangkit.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Tapi, gila, kau sangat menolongku di sana!" serunya seraya menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Kau lihat wajah mereka? Wajahmu memang sangat menakutkan! Sangat mengintimidasi, haha!" lanjutnya.

Entah aku harus menjadikan kalimat terakhirnya sebuah pujian atau ejekan, namun aku cukup bersyukur bahwa apa yang terjadi barusan cukup membuat hariku lebih bergejolak dari biasanya.

"Hei, kau mau minum? Aku tahu sebuah bar yang enak di dekat sini. Aku yang bayar. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih," ucapnya dengan sebuah cengiran menghias wajahnya.

"Maaf, besok saya ada jadwal operasi, tidak bisa minum," jawabku cepat.

"Lagipula, saya tidak melakukan apa pun—"

"Bagaimana kalau gyoza?" potongnya cepat.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Kau tidak boleh menolak!" serunya seraya menarik lenganku dan membawaku berlari menyusuri jalanan kota yang mulai redup termakan senja.

* * *

"LIHAT, malam ini pun turun salju."

Aku mendongak menatap keluar kaca kedai tepat di sampingku. Butiran-butiran putih kecil itu memang turun perlahan-lahan sampai akhirnya menyapa aspal yang turut mendingin. Akhir musim dingin memang selalu sedamai ini. Hanya saja, kali ini berbeda. Aku tidak menatapnya dari balik jendela rumahku, atau pun jendela ruang kerjaku. Tidak sendiri, tapi bersama seorang asing yang jalannya bersinggungan denganku tanpa rencana apa pun.

"Apakah menjadi seorang dokter menyenangkan?"

Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Ah, biasa saja," jawabku sedikit ragu.

Ia tersenyum.

"Menjadi seseorang yang selalu menolong orang lain memang mulia. Tapi, apa semua yang menggelutinya benar-benar menikmati pekerjaannya tersebut?" ucapnya setengah bertanya setengah beropini.

"Saya rasa, saya tidak bersungguh hati—"

"Lihat? Kau pun tak ada bedanya," potongnya, entah kenapa terlihat senang.

Aku kembali mengernyitkan dahi, bertanya apa maksudnya.

"Aku, baru saja dipecat dari perusahaan tempatku bekerja," ucapnya seraya menepuk-nepuk jaket kurirnya.

"Setelah tamat kuliah dan direkrut ke dalam jajaran perusahaan tersebut, tentu saja aku sangat senang. Entah. Mungkin karena kesadaran bahwa saat ini sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak."

Ia menjepit sepotong gyoza dengan sumpitnya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Sekarang, setelah 13 tahun aku mengabdi, di saat kehidupanku menjadi sulit dan aku membuat sebuah kesalahan kecil, mereka mendepakku begitu saja," lanjutnya masih sambil mengunyah.

"Mati-matian aku menjadikan kewajibanku itu sebagai sesuatu yang aku nikmati, dan pada akhirnya aku pun tersadar bahwa sejak awal akulah yang telah menyia-nyiakan seluruh hidupku," lanjutnya kembali.

Ia menelan seluruh gyoza di dalam mulutnya, lalu menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Kini masa mudaku telah habis dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah ini," ucapnya seraya menepuk-nepuk jaket kurirnya kembali.

Entah mengapa semua ucapannya yang ringan itu begitu menohok diriku. Jika dipikirkan kembali, aku hanyalah seorang egois yang hanya ingin menyembuhkan diriku sendiri. Namun di saat aku telah mencapai titik kesuksesanku, aku terlanjur tenggelam dalam lautan manusia yang kian mengemis pertolonganku, dan aku pun lupa apa yang menjadi tujuan awalku. Ketika kesadaran itu menghampiriku, semua sudah terlambat. Dan mungkin karena itulah hari demi hari yang terus bergulir itu seolah tak mengizinkanku untuk menjadi bebas. Terbangun di pagi hari lewat mimpi yang terus menjadi tanda tanya, bekerja sambil terus memikirkan mimpi yang membangunkanku, dan kembali tidur untuk memimpikan hal serupa, dan rutinitas yang dipenuhi kesia-siaan itu berepetisi tanpa lagi mengenal ujung dan pangkalnya.

"Tapi kau jelas beruntung."

Aku mendongak, menatapnya.

"Sekalipun kau tidak bersungguh hati, orang-orang tetap berterima kasih padamu. Sekalipun kau tidak mampu percaya pada realitasmu, orang-orang tetap mempercayaimu," ucapnya dengan air muka yang sendu.

Pembicaraan itu lalu terhenti di sana. Kemudian hanya hiruk-pikuk orang-orang di sekitar kami yang mengisi kekosongan di sana. Ia bangkit dan membayar seluruh pesanan kami dan kami berjalan dengan senada sampai di perempatan jalan besar.

"Kurasa kita akan bertemu kembali," ia berkata sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang entah mengapa terasa khas melekat di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya," ucapku seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Memang bukan makanan yang mahal, tapi percayalah, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, Kaga-sensei."

Ia memutus rantai irama langkah kaki kami terlebih dahulu dan aku hanya memandanginya dalam kebisuan. Lepas beberapa detik, aku baru teringat bahwa aku belum mengetahui namanya. Kembali refleksku membawaku berlari mengejarnya. Di antara napasku yang menguap dan tertinggal layaknya asap kereta api, aku terus berlari dan meraih lengannya.

Dunia berhenti berotasi untuk sesaat kala mata kami bertemu.

"Saya belum mengetahui namamu."

* * *

WANITA kurir itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku malam itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang pasti; sejak pertemuan kami di hari itu, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kami menjadi teman minum bagi satu sama lain. Percakapan terus mengalir tanpa mengenal arti batas. Seolah kami adalah karib yang telah terpisah jutaan tahun cahaya. Sekalipun aku tak menahu siapa dirinya.

"Sayang sekali, bukan? Wanita sepertimu malah menikah dengan pekerjaannya."

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar kalimatnya.

"Kau sendiri apa bedanya?"

Ia pun turut tergelak.

"Semua laki-laki sama saja. Kalau bukan uang, ya, seks."

Aku meneguk habis gin di cangkirku dan menunggunya kembali melanjutkan kalimat-kalimatnya yang ringan dan angkuh.

"Yah, memang belum sekali pun aku menjalin hubungan kasih, tapi setidaknya itu yang dikatakan rekan-rekan kerjaku dulu."

Sangat ringan.

"Bodoh sekali rasanya. Padahal seluruh uang yang sudah mereka hamburkan itu lebih baik disumbangkan padaku saja. Aku ini pandai mengelola uang."

Sangat angkuh.

"Apalah cinta itu," decaknya seraya meneguk habis bir di cangkirnya dan memesan satu cangkir lainnya pada sang bartender.

_Cinta, ya..._

Jika dikatakan bahwa aku menutup diri dari orang-orang, aku tidak bisa membetulkan pernyataan tersebut seutuhnya. Nyatanya memang sudah ada yang menempati ruang kosong di hatiku.

Pembunuh hidupku.

Pembunuh yang terus bersembunyi dalam diam. Yang terus berepetisi di setiap hari. Nyatanya aku begitu inginnya mengetahui segala kebenaran di balik ini semua, dan jika dikaitkan dengan cinta, jelas aku begitu mencintai sosok misterius yang selalu menghantuiku itu. Kusimpan ia dalam-dalam hanya pada diriku, tak pernah kubagi dengan siapa pun. Kuingat ia setiap saat, hingga aku sesukses ini. Apalagi namanya kalau bukan cinta? Naif memang, namun semakin aku sering menghabiskan waktuku bersama wanita kurir ini, semakin aku meyakini bahwa keteguhanku ini adalah cinta.

* * *

"SENSEI, sebentar lagi Hari Valentine, lo."

"Lalu?"

"Sebentar lagi stase organ dalamku akan selesai. Sensei sudah mengajariku banyak hal. Pun begitu, aku sadar bahwa sedikit sekali aku mengetahui diri Sensei. Apakah Sensei menyukai hal-hal yang manis atau tidak, dan lainnya."

Aku menghela napas dan melepas kacamataku, memijat-mijat jembatan hidungku.

"Gigi saya sensitif terhadap manis," jawabku.

Zuikaku tertawa.

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan memberi Sensei cokelat?" tanyanya separuh menggodaku.

_Berengsek_, batinku seraya menggelak sumbing.

Zuikaku bangkit dari mejanya dan berpindah duduk di hadapanku.

"Tidak. Aku memang beritikad memberi Sensei cokelat, hanya saja aku tahu kalau Sensei pasti akan menolak."

Aku melirik Zuikaku dari balik poniku. Air mukanya terlihat sendu.

"Sejak lulus kuliah, aku sangat berharap agar bisa menjalankan masa koasku di rumah sakit ini. Semata-mata karena Sensei."

Aku tahu betul ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut, jadi aku hanya diam mendengarkannya sambil membolak-balik halaman buku di genggamanku.

"Pertama kali mendengar tentang Sensei di media massa, aku langsung mengidolakan Anda. Mungkin Sensei tidak peduli, tetapi sejak mengetahui Anda, aku secara rajin menghadiri seminar dan kuliah umum terbuka di mana Sensei berada. Bagaimana Sensei bertutur, bagaimana Sensei bersikap. Aku jatuh cinta pada kesempurnaan yang ada pada diri Sensei."

Aku menutup bukuku dan kembali meletakkannya ke barisan buku lainnya.

"Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan," aku berkata sambil menatap dunia di luar sana.

Zuikaku menggeleng dengan tegas. Ia meraih kedua tanganku dan menatapku lebih lekat.

"Aku sangat mengagumi sekaligus mencintai apa yang ada di hadapanku saat ini. Tapi aku tahu betul bahwa hal itu mustahil. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah. Semuanya sudah lebih dari cukup. Yang kuinginkan sekarang ini hanyalah, melihat Sensei tersenyum puas saat melepasku setelah stase ini usai. Aku ingin mendengar Sensei mengakui kemampuanku. Aku akan menunjukkan bahwa aku juga bisa menjadi seperti Sensei."

Di luar dugaanku, gadis hijau yang selama ini habis menjadi bulan-bulananku ini memang sebegini polosnya. Cintanya padaku mungkin memang nyata, namun begitu polos. Aku pun sama. Terhadap pembunuh dalam diam yang selalu bersembunyi dan muncul untuk membangunkanku setiap harinya. Jadi aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia hanya tertawa dengan riang. Mungkin baginya perbuatanku itu merupakan sebuah persetujuan atas permintaannya. Sebuah pengakuan.

* * *

HARI yang kian bergulir adalah saksi bahwa Tuhan senang bermain-main. Siang hari bersalju. Anak-anak kecil yang berlarian riang di taman. Dan aku yang duduk mengamati itu semua sambil meneguk kopi kalengan seharga 120 yen yang kubeli hanya untuk menghangatkan diriku. Aku sedang menunggu. Menunggu si wanita kurir.

"Hueee..."

Perhatianku spontan tertuju pada sumber suara. Di kotak pasir tak jauh dariku seorang bocah menangis. Istana pasir yang dibuatnya hancur. Bukan karena dirusak. Tapi karena memang kebodohannya. Salju menutup sebagian kotak pasir itu, dan ia tidak memisahkannya dulu sebelum bermain. Ah, dia hanya anak-anak, hal semacam itu tidak mungkin dipaksakan. Aku menghela napas dan bangkit menghampirinya.

"Kau sedih?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk masih sambil merengek.

"Sudah sepantasnya," ucapku setengah berbisik.

Aku memisahkan salju dan pasir di hadapan kami dan perlahan menumpuk pasir-pasir yang telah bersih menjadi rupa dasar sebuah istana. Dengan hati-hati aku membuat detailnya.

"Tante hebat sekali," ucap si bocah terkesima.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengusap kepala anak itu. Pemandangan ini sama sempurna dengan apa yang terus kumimpikan. Siapa yang membawaku kemari? Tangan siapa?

"BA!"

Yang kuingat terakhir adalah sesak yang dengan sangat cepat memenuhi seluruh rongga pernapasanku. Dunia yang berputar dan berubah menjadi hitam.

* * *

"_Kaga-chan, ayo ke taman."_

_PERLAHAN aku membuka kedua mataku. Putih. Setelah pusing di kepalaku sedikit mereda, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan. Rumah sakit. Seketika itu juga aku mendengar suara ibu dan merasakan dekapannya yang erat melilit di punggungku. Ibu terisak. Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku, kini lebih jauh ke belakang ibu. Ayah di sana, menatapku dengan cemas. Aku berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi, namun tidak bisa._

* * *

"SENSEI, Sensei!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Kulihat Zuikaku berada sejengkal dari wajahku, menatapku dengan cemas. Aku mengusap belakang kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut.

"Sekarang hari apa?" tanyaku.

Zuikaku tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia malah bergetar dan menangis.

"Aku sangat khawatir, uh... Tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita berlari masuk ke rumah sakit, berteriak meminta tolong. Aku sangat khawatir, uh... karena yang digendong wanita itu, uh... adalah Sensei..." isaknya.

Rupanya penyakitku kumat saat berada di kotak pasir. Mengedarkan pandanganku lebih jauh, aku bisa melihat wanita kurir itu terlelap di sofa jaga dekat pintu ruang rawat. Aku terdiam dan seketika itu juga, sebuah ingatan berputar di dalam kepalaku.

_Seorang anak perempuan seusiaku tengah berjongkok di hadapanku. Tangan-tangan kecil kami berusaha keras membangun sebuah istana dari pasir. Sangat sulit. Tapi ia terus tersenyum._

Aku kembali membuka kedua mataku dan kini si wanita kurir sudah duduk di samping kasurku. Berapa lama waktu telah berlalu sejak aku memejamkan mata barusan, aku pun tak paham.

"Ah, hai?" sapanya ragu.

Aku melongok keluar jendela dan kembali menatapnya.

"Selamat malam," balasku.

Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang kuyakin tak gatal.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau memiliki penyakit seperti itu," ucapnya merasa bersalah.

"Bukan salahmu tidak mengetahuinya," jawabku.

Ia menatapku sekilas.

"Saat kecil dulu, aku memiliki seorang teman bermain. Kami sangat dekat dan selalu bermain bersama setiap hari," ucapnya lirih.

"Tapi suatu hari aku meninggalkannya sendiri di tempat kami biasa bermain untuk membeli es krim. Aku membelikannya sebatang, dan kupikir mengejutkannya akan membuatnya senang. Ternyata aku salah besar."

"_Kaga-chan, tunggu di sini sebentar."_

"Saat aku mengejutkannya, ia bergetar hebat dan kejang-kejang di sana. Aku sangat bingung sekaligus takut saat itu. Sangat takut dan aku meninggalkannya di sana sendiri."

"_K, Kaga-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? Hei?"_

"Sejak saat itu, aku berhenti meninggalkan rumah. Dan tahu-tahu saja keluarga temanku mengemas semua barang-barang mereka dan meninggalkan perumahan kami tanpa sepatah kata pun terhadapku. Tapi kurasa itu cukup adil."

"_Mulai hari ini, ini adalah rumah baru kita. Kaga-chan, selamat memulai hidup yang baru."_

"Hari demi hari berlalu. Tanpa kusadari 30 tahun telah berlalu, dan rasa bersalah itu masih terus menghantuiku."

Aku menyentuh tangannya yang ia istirahatkan di tepian kasurku. Ia mendongak dan menatapku dengan sendu.

"Dan selama 30 tahun itu kau terus bersembunyi di sudut gelap kesadaranku dan terus berupaya membunuhku," bisikku seraya meraba pipinya yang dingin.

"30 tahun kau mengunci hatiku namun tak pernah muncul secara nyata. Kau benar-benar egois," lanjutku, kini mengantukkan dahi-dahi kami.

Aku bisa merasakan tangan-tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tanganku. Ia tersenyum sendu, iris senjanya berkaca-kaca.

_Tangan itu lebih besar dari milikku._

_Ia lebih tinggi dariku._

_Rambutnya hitam panjang dan dibiarkan tergerai bebas._

_Di saat aku menoleh setelah ia mengejutkanku, aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas senyum lebar di wajahnya. Ia menyodorkan sebelah tangannya, menodong sebatang es krim ke arah mukaku._

Senyum lebar itu tidak pernah berubah. Hanya saja kali ini dipenuhi dengan pilu kenangan masa lalu. Perlahan air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Aku mengusapnya dengan kedua ibu jariku.

"Apakah kali ini kau akan bertanggung jawab?" tanyaku seraya memberinya senyum terbaikku.

"_Akagi-chan."_

Bertepatan dengan dentang jam dinding penunjuk bergantinya hari, kami mempertemukan bibir-bibir yang telah merindu satu sama lain selama 30 tahun itu. Di luar salju masih turun dengan perlahan. Kedamaian di akhir musim dingin. Pengantar awal siklus kehidupan yang baru.

* * *

**Singkat? Singkat.**

**Sejujurnya saya enggak bersungguh-sungguh mengetik naskah yang satu ini. Agaknya karena saya sedang merasa masygul dengan tumpukan berlabel "WIP" yang kini naik pangkat menjadi "pending". Selain itu, pengumuman bahwa Comic Frontier 6 akan diadakan Agustus mendatang jelas membuat saya kelabakan karena selain harus segera menyelesaikan jatah naskah milik saya, saya juga harus mengoreksi naskah milik dua penulis lainnya sebelum naskah mereka naik ke tahap revisi.**

**Di lain pihak, saya pun dibuat pusing karena doujin hasil kolaborasi saya dengan salah satu senior maha dewa dan namanya sudah tidak asing di telinga orang-orang lingkarkarya Indonesia, renattayn, masih belum rampung dan tanggal kepulangannya dari Jepang nanti bisa dikatakan tidak terlalu menguntungkan karena bisa jadi bertepatan/lewat dari tanggal CF6 nanti.**

**Oke, di luar pembicaraan di atas, saya akhir-akhir ini benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta dengan penggambaran Kaga sebagai seorang dokter, setelah sebelumnya saya cukup tergila-gila dengan Akagi si pekerja kantoran. Dokter Kaga, maulah dirawat, ehe. /najis**

**Sekali lagi saya ingin berterima kasih pada Chibi yang sudah membantu saya dengan riset seputar dunia kedokteran ini. Sampaikan salam saya pada juniormu yang anak kedokteran itu, ya. Bilang, suaranya manis. /najis_2**

**Jika anda bertanya-tanya apakah yang dimaksud dengan "I Giorni", kata yang merupakan bahasa Italia itu berarti "Hari-Hari" ("The Days"), namun saya pribadi lebih senang menerjemahkannya menjadi "Hari Yang Berlalu". Terinspirasi dari lantunan piano Ludovico Einaudi dengan judul yang sama, sesungguhnya kisah dibalik "I Giorni" sangatlah menyentuh, di mana "I Giorni" menceritakan tentang seekor kuda nil yang hidup dengan damai dan membaur dengan binatang lainnya. Disenangi. Namun harus mati ditembak oleh pemburu. Esensinya pun berkembang menjadi perumpamaan bagi mereka, orang-orang yang begitu berharga bagi orang lainnya (entah itu raja, pemuka agama, atau apa pun) namun harus pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan mereka yang mencintainya. Dalam hal ini pun sama. Bagaimana Kaga dan Akagi sama-sama menjalani hari-harinya yang kemudian menjadi semu setelah terpisah satu sama lain, namun syukurlah saya enggak cukup kampret untuk membuat kisah drama/tragedi kali ini sehingga keduanya kembali bertemu.**

**Dan, ya, nampaknya karya ini akan menjadi karya terakhir saya sampai CF6 nanti usai.**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca karya fiksi penggemar ini, saya menanti komentar pembaca sekalian.**


End file.
